


Leaving Me Behind

by paleromantic, tylerscreamingintothevoid



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Arguing, Cute, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Gay, Lying Down Under The Stars, M/M, Mild Angst, Resolution, Ronan Lynch in Love, Sappy, Sappy Ronan, Silly Boys, Stubborn Adam, Trampoline Cuddles, argument
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 12:29:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16095704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paleromantic/pseuds/paleromantic, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tylerscreamingintothevoid/pseuds/tylerscreamingintothevoid
Summary: Adam grinned. Ronan Lynch was a sap, that much was true. And in all honesty, his heart had already begun to ache. He was already missing Adam, and the boy was lying right next to him. He squeezed the boy's hand and shifted onto his side so he would have a good view of him. He didn't want Adam to leave, but it was everything he had worked for.





	Leaving Me Behind

  
When Adam got home from work, he was practically asleep by the time he got to the door. It was the last summer before his move to college and he had been taking all of the extra hours he could get to save up as much money as possible.  
  
Of course, Ronan had offered to give him the difference, to lend him as much as he needed, but Adam couldn't do that. He had never relied on anyone before, and he wouldn't do it now when he was so close. Still, he was almost in a zombie state by the time he got back to the Barns, and he really just wanted to curl up with Ronan for the night.  
  
Ronan was sitting on the porch, legs sprawled out across the steps and a cigarette hanging loosely from his mouth. The summer day had gotten hot, and his tank top lay on the wood beside him as he basked in the sun. Adam pulled up and Ronan straightened himself, propping himself up with his elbows.  
  
Adam got out of the shitbox carefully, pausing to stretch his back and then walking over. He was dressed in his uniform, a grease stained white t-shirt and working pants. "Hey." He sounded tired, but he smiled brightly at his boyfriend.  
  
Ronan put out the cigarette on the step below him. He scratched his stomach before hooking his hand in his jeans. "Hey, Parrish."  
  
"You okay?" Adam kicked off his shoes on the porch, before dropping a kiss on Ronan's head.  
  
"Mm. You?"  
  
Ronan stretched himself out and made room for Adam to sit down. Adam took it gratefully, stretching out beside him and soaking in the sun. It make him look pretty, the way the sunlight caught his hair. Ronan cocked his head and hummed lowly. "You always look so good, babe. Your day wasn't too bad, was it?"  
  
"Tiring, but it was fine. How was yours?"  
  
"Boring." Ronan had done nothing all day but prepare for tonight. He knew Adam had had a long week, and he had planned a few things to help lighten the man's mood.  
  
Adam slid his hand down to lace their fingers together. "Oh? I guess you got all the farm stuff done early. Any plans for tonight?"  
  
"A few."  
  
"Yeah?" He grinned lazily and pressed a kiss to his jaw.  
  
Ronan looked away. "Well, you know how you told me one time that when you were a kid, you really wanted to get a trampoline?"

Adam sat up, and blinked. "You didn't."  
  
Ronan shrugged. "I took a nap after taking care of the farm, dreamt up a little something."  
  
A slow grin started to form on his face. "Really?" He laughed and then brought up their joined hands, kissing his boyfriend's fingers. "Sap."  
  
Ronan ignored him. "So I thought maybe we could stay outside for the night."  
  
He nodded and chuckled. "Sure, sure. Is there anything to eat, first?"  
  
"I could make us some bacon and cabbage."  
  
"Mm, sure." He pushed himself up and helped Ronan up. "I can shower, then."  
  
Ronan smirked and ran Adam's hand down his cold slick sweaty chest, making the boy squirm. "Mind if I join? I worked up a sweat out here."  
  
Adam have a disgusted look and flipped the bird before heading into the house. "Fuck off."  
  
Lynch grabbed his tank top and followed his boyfriend in. " _Love_ you, baby."  
  
Adam kept his middle finger up until he was out of sight, and Ronan could hear him walking around upstairs as he got ready to shower. Ronan clicked his jeans open and stepped out of them as he went in the direction of the bathroom. Adam was already in there, his dirty clothes discarded by the door. He was washing his hair, singing one of Ronan's songs to himself, the ones that his mother had taught him.  
  
Ronan climbed in with him, pulling the shower head off of the hook and spraying warm water down Adam's back, like how he usually liked it. "You don't have to work so much, y'know. I can make up the difference for you."  
  
Adam rolled his eyes. "We've talked about this, Ronan."  
  
_Fought about it, more like._  
  
Ronan huffed. "But you don't have to-"  
  
"Ronan." Adam didn't sound like he wanted to talk about it. "No."  
  
The taller boy just grunted as he hooked the shower head back up again, hands at Adam's shoulders and rubbing them slowly. "You have so much worked up tension from it all, and you get home so late."

Adam groaned and gripped the tile, letting Ronan massage him. "It'll be nice to be able to eat in college, though."  
  
"You could eat in college without having to break your back."  
  
"Yeah? And how's that?"  
  
"You know how."  
  
I could pay.  
  
Adam pulled away slightly. "I said no, Lynch. I'm not a charity case." This was bordering on a fight now and he gritted his teeth. "Let's just finish here and go downstairs, okay?" 

“I know one way we can finish this. Will you at least let me pay accomodation-”

“Ronan, I said _leave it-_ ” growled Adam, stepping back. He had bumped right into his boyfriend, the bigger boy losing his footing and knocking against the shower door.

Ronan winced at the pain, rubbing his arm. Adam’s eyes went round and he whined. “Shit, sorry, Ro, are you-”  
  
“M’fine…”

“Ronan…”  
  
Ronan climbed out of the shower, slipping slightly as he bent over the mirror. Adam turned the tap and the water came to a stop and he got out too. He regarded his boyfriend and sighed.  
  
“I’m sorry.”  
  
“I said I’m fine.”

“It’s not, I shouldn’t have gotten angry,” mumbled Adam, “I’m sorry, I am, but just stop talking about paying for me. Please, babe.”

You'll be so far away," Ronan mumbled. He didn't think Adam would've heard him.  
  
Adam seemed to deflate a little. "I know. But I'll be coming back at the weekends, whenever I can."  
  
Ronan turned and rested his chin on Adam's shoulder, hands slipping to his hips. "It's fine."  
  
Adam leaned into him. "And you can come up, too. When you're not busy with the farm."  
  
"I'll try. Maybe... maybe I can get people to work the farm, while I come up to see you."  
  
Ronan was head over heels for this stubborn boy. Adam put his hands on the man's chest. "Mm, you'd let people work on your precious farm?"  
  
His grin was huge.  
  
"For you..." Adam's hands drifted down Ronan's chest affectionately. Ronan brought his hand to the boy's cheek. "Anything. Even if it means leaving my _precious farm_ in someone else's hands."  
  
"You're such a sap, Ro." Adam grinned and kissed him, before going to get out, drying himself off and then putting on some of Ronan's sweats.  
  
Ronan was still washing his back as Adam headed down to the kitchen to get everything ready for his boyfriend to cook dinner. He hummed as he prepped the vegetables, putting them in the pot and getting it started, before pulling on Ronan's hoodie that he had left in the kitchen. The sun was starting to set, and out the kitchen windows the trampoline could be seen, a pair of sleeping bags on top of it. Ronan eventually came down in a pair of grey sweats, loose red shirt on. "Sorry for getting upset."  
  
Adam sighed, and then pulled him closer again. "I'm sorry for getting angry. You know why I can't let you, though."  
  
“I know.”  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and poked his cheek. "No grumpiness, I'm here for two weeks now."  
  
Ronan pouted. "When I go up, will I at least be able to buy you coffee?"  
  
"Mm, maybe a small one." Adam grinned.  
  
Ronan sighed. "Adam Parrish... let's get some food in your belly, eh?"  
  
Adam nodded eagerly and let Ronan take over, sitting up on the counter and watching him.  
  
* * * * * * * *  
  
Adam laughed when he saw the trampoline properly, grabbing for Ronan's hand. "Oh, Ronan.... it's amazing!"  
  
Ronan chuckled and squeezed on Adam's hand. "Sleeping bags, comfy pillows..."  
  
Adam climbed on eagerly, and his face lit up as he bounced. "You dreamt this?"  
  
"Yeah. Is it comfortable enough?”  
  
He nodded eagerly. "I love you so much."  
  
Ronan grinned and climbed across it to Adam. "How much?"  
  
"So much... this is amazing!”  
  
"Like you always dreamed it would be?" Ronan stretched out on the trampoline as Adam jumped around like a kid on Christmas.  
  
" _Better_ , so much better."  
  
The stars clung to the cloudless sky and eventually Adam settled down and crouched next to his boyfriend. Ronan had closed his eyes, and he smiled, knowing Adam's eyes had settled on him. "Yes?"  
  
Adam nodded happily, curling up next to him. "I'm going to miss this."  
  
"Me too." Ronan usually let Adam curl up on him, but this time, he placed his hand on Adam's chest and tugged at his hoodie  needily. "I'll miss you so much."  
  
"I’ll miss you too, Lynch."  
  
"How much?"  
  
Adam rolled his eyes and then kissed him. "Mm, like I left half of me behind, babe."  
  
"Surely I mean more than that. Make it three quarters..."  
  
"Well now you're just being ridiculous."  
  
"Two thirds?"  
  
"Maybe four sixths..."  
  
"Four fifths."  
  
"That's more than two thirds!" 

Ronan groaned. "Alright, you twisted my arm. Seven eighths." He then waved Adam off when he opened his mouth to speak again. "Okay, alright, alright, just... you mean the fucking _world_ to me, man. Like, overnight, nine tenths of me will have disappeared."  
  
"Nine tenths?" Adam sighed and kissed him. "Then I'll hurry back to you."  
  
"You will?"  
Ronan intertwined their fingers once more as he looked up to the stars  
  
"Of course I will! I love you."  
  
"But I'm _in_ love with you."  
  
"And I'm in love with you?" Adam rolled his eyes. "You know that."  
  
"I know. I do."  
  
Adam grinned. Ronan Lynch was a sap, that much was true. And in all honesty, his heart had already begun to ache. He was already missing Adam, and the boy was lying right next to him. He squeezed the boy's hand and shifted onto his side so he would have a good view of him. He didn't want Adam to leave, but it was everything he had worked for.  
  
Adam flushed under the scrutiny and then covered his face with a hand. "Ronan..."  
  
"Sorry, I'm sorry for staring. I just... can't help it..."  
  
He reached his free hand up to Adam's chin, his thumb drifting up his jaw. Adam reached down and took his hand, wrapping them together and squeezing gently. "I still have two weeks left, Ro."  
  
"It's not enough time." Ronan's hand traced Adam's features, then rested on his chest.  
  
"I know, I know it's not, but can't we just make the most of it?" Adam let out a slow exhale. "I never thought I'd be sad to leave here."  
  
Ronan's hand drifted further down Adam's chest, his hands tightening around the hem of the boy's shirt. "You're so beautiful in the moonlight."  
  
He didn't want to think about it anymore.  
  
"Uh huh, sure. I look like shit, babe, I just worked a double shift."  
  
"You look tired, and handsome, and real."  
  
"That's good, since I'm not in your imagination."  
  
"Yeah. It just proves to me that I didn't dream you up. I don't think I could make up that kind of beauty anyway."

"Ronan." Adam groaned and then kissed him, laughing softly. "We're worse than Blue and Gansey, you know. You make fun of them for being sappy!"  
  
"Yeah, but they're Blue and Gansey." Ronan scoffed jokingly. "They're something else _entirely_ ."  
  
"And what's that?"  
  
"Just plain weird, they are."  
  
"Asshole." Adam kissed him though, and then put a hand up to his jaw.  
  
The night was cold, but Ronan was warm, and he was all curled up to Adam like a kitten. It was adorable. "Next time someone says you're a bad boy I might have to correct them."  
  
Ronan sighed happily. "Aw... I'd dump you."  
  
Adam snorted loudly. "Sure you would."  
  
"Don't you mock me! Bastard."  
  
"You love me."  
  
"I really do."  
  
Ronan rested his head in the crook of Adam's neck. "Goodnight..."  
  
Adam pressed his lips to Ronan's head, grinning. "Goodnight, Lynch."


End file.
